Currently, mobile terminals and the like such as car navigation devices and mobile phones allow changing of information to be provided in accordance with user status as well as changing of timings at which such information is to be provided. For example, only information on stores located close to a current position of a mobile body is filtered and provided from a large volume of existing store-related information. In addition, destination information of a mobile body such as a destination, a via point and a point of passage is important information that affects information provision. For example, based on a destination inputted in advance by a user, destination-related information such as a route to the destination or parking information of the vicinity of the destination, or information on stores on the route to the destination or traffic jam information is provided to the mobile body. However, having the user input a destination places a heavy load on the user. Furthermore, there may be cases where the input by the user is erroneous. Therefore, a method in which a device predicts a destination is conventionally implemented. Generally, as described in Patent Reference 1, destination prediction is performed using a history of actual movement of a mobile body.
There is also a method for predicting, during movement of a mobile body, a destination based on a movement direction from a start point to a current point. Patent Reference 2 predicts a destination also using a degree of coincidence between a movement direction and a direction to a predicted destination from a start position.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-083678    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-266562